


It wasn't enough

by FatDragonLair



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Bad Ending, Possession, Spoilers for Carl's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatDragonLair/pseuds/FatDragonLair
Summary: Jenna visits Carl in the middle of the night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It wasn't enough

I pounded on the door, and stepped back. It wasn’t much of a surprise that James’ home has lasted this long. Bastard always made sure that this castle of his would always stay up while the rest of ours rotted apart. I gave the door another pound as I heard footsteps followed by “Yeah yeah yeah, I’m coming!” and a snicker. The door opened up to reveal James, who was much fatter and shorter than I remembered him being. He was in nothing but his underwear, a shirt with some odd characters on it, and a grey cap resting on his head. His eyes were reddened, yet I see no sadness on his face. Probably under the influence of some drug or alcohol for sure. I almost laughed at how far the mighty James has fallen from the once “beloved” mayor to this fat ugly slob.

“Huh? Jenna?” He asks with a confused look on his face. “What the hell are you doing here? It’s two in the morning!” He had a bit of a slur in his tone, looking like he was ready to pass out. The ram stepped aside to let me in and shut the door, clearly confused at my visit.

“Don’t you remember me, James?” I asked with a coy voice. Watching the idiot try and put two and two together felt rewarding given what he had done in the past. “The man you fucked both literally _and_ figuratively?”

He took a step back with a bewildered look on his face, as if I just beat him in his own little game. The ram chuckled a bit and followed with “I uh… I think you’re sleepwalkin’ Jenna. Why don’t you go lay down on the couch and I’ll see if I can find anything to fix this.” 

James began to slowly get further from me as he approached his gaudy kitchen, reaching for something in his pocket. He was gonna kill me again, wasn’t he? Shoot me in the head, and claim to the press that I was going to either fuck or kill him. Probably both, given his little propaganda about the Meseta in the past. I can’t let him get away with it again. I refuse.

I sprinted towards the fucker, knowing that his fat ass could never keep up with me. It was a fact of life. His body made a loud thud noise as it slammed against the tiled ground, causing the ram to scream. James kept going on saying something about Jenna as I began to claw his face, turning his once beautiful face into a red mess. It wasn’t enough. No matter how much pain I inflict on this disgusting freak will satisfy me. I got off of the ram, listening to him start crying for his mother and father. 

After spitting on his filthy face, I walked towards a sharp knife resting in a wooden block. It had to be done. James had to die. I walked towards the blubbering jam who was still clutching his bloodied face and sat on top of him.

“For The Meseta.”

“JENNA, NO-”

I jammed the knife into Jame’s chest. James let out a loud scream of pain. I made sure the steel knife was well deep in there before I pulled it back out, taking some blood and viscera along with it. I watched his eyes redden even more as tears poured out, and his mouth coughing up phlegm and blood. It wasn’t enough.

“For Echo.”

The knife went in again, causing a geyser of blood to spurt out of his wound and mouth. Amongst the sobbing, James timidly lets out a sorrowful “P-Please… Please stop…”

I ignored him and pulled the knife out again, grinning as I watched the once beautiful man I loved become a wailing mess of blood, snot, and tears. But even then, it wasn’t enough.

“For what you’ve done to **_me_**.” 

The knife went back in again; and instead of a screaming bleat, all I heard was a gurgled mess. I won. The frozen look of horror he had made me ecstatic, I’m finally free from the hell he has caused us for so many years.

I woke up to the sound of knocking and the stench of blood. Getting up, I spotted what was once James, laying in a pool of blood with a look of terror on his face. I smiled and headed towards the door. As I got closer, I couldn’t help but hear a few men talk about “Jenna” and “Where she is”. I opened up the door to see an otter, a gila lizard, and a wolf who’s hiding a terrified lynx behind his back.

“J-Jenna!?” Asked the otter. “What the fuck ha-”

_“In other news, Jenna Begay was arrested at Echo for manslaughter. It was reported that Carl Hendricks, Chase Hunter, Flynn Moore, Leonardo Alvarez, and Tobias Hess were close friends of hers. However, her motive behind the murders of these men are unknown. A trial will be held for her this Friday. Now, the weather report, Alex?”_


End file.
